1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic precipitator, more particularly one, which is relatively simple in structure, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to assemble.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 7, and 8, a conventional electrostatic precipitator consists of upper and lower aluminum boards 45, 46, long metallic boards 41 equidistantly spaced apart between the aluminum boards 45, 46, short metallic boards 42, which are equidistantly spaced apart, and each of which is positioned between two adjacent long metallic boards 41, 41, and metallic rods 43, 44 joined to the aluminum boards 45, 46 at two ends for supporting the metallic boards 41, 42 in position.
The long metallic boards 41 are provided for positive charges to be deposited on. Each long metallic board 41 is formed with several big through holes 411, and small through holes (not numbered) smaller than the big ones 411. The short metallic boards 42 are provided for negative charges to be deposited on. Each short metallic board 42 is formed with big through holes 421, and small through holes (not numbered) smaller than the big ones 421. The big through holes 411 are aligned with corresponding small through holes of the short boards 42 while the big through holes 421 are aligned with corresponding small through holes of the long boards 41.
The metallic rods 43 are passed through corresponding small holes of the long metallic boards 41, and corresponding big holes 421 of the short metallic boards 42; the metallic rods 43 are apart from the edges of corresponding big holes 421 of the short metallic boards 42, and tightly contact the edges of corresponding small holes of the long metallic boards 41. Sleeves 431 are passed around each metallic rod 43, and are each positioned between two adjacent long boards 41 so as to prevent distance between the adjacent long boards 41 from changing; thus, the long metallic boards 41 are securely and equidistantly spaced apart, and electrically connected to the metallic rods 43. Each metallic rod 43 is joined to insulating sleeves 451, 461 at two end portions thereof. The insulating sleeves 451, 461 are passed into corresponding ones of holes formed on the upper and the lower aluminum boards 45, 46. And, nuts 451, 452 are screwed onto upper and lower ends of each metallic rod 43.
The metallic rods 44 are passed through corresponding big holes 411 of the long metallic boards 41, and corresponding small holes of the short metallic boards 42; the metallic rods 44 are apart from the edges of corresponding big holes 411 of the long metallic boards 41, and tightly contact the edges of corresponding small holes of the short metallic boards 42. Sleeves 441 are passed around each metallic rod 44, and are each positioned between two adjacent short boards 42 so as to prevent distance between the adjacent short boards 42 from changing; thus, the short metallic boards 42 are securely and equidistantly spaced apart, and electrically connected to the metallic rods 44. Each metallic rod 44 is joined to insulating sleeves at two end portions thereof. The insulating sleeves are passed into corresponding ones of holes formed on the upper and the lower aluminum boards 45, 46. And, nuts are screwed onto upper and lower ends of each metallic rod 44.
Thus, positive charges can be deposited on the long metallic boards 41 via the metallic rods 43, and negative charges on the short ones 42 via the metallic rods 44. When dust in the air is made to have positive charges thereon, and passed through the electrostatic precipitator, the dust will be attracted to the short metallic boards 41, and in turns, air is cleaned.
However, metallic rods 43, 44 have to be used together with insulating sleeves 451, 461 so as to hold and space the metallic boards 41, 42 in position. In other words, two different forms of parts have to be used as the supporting and spacing mechanism for the metallic boards on the above electrostatic precipitator. Consequently, the electrostatic precipitator is relatively expensive to manufacture, and labor-costing to assemble.